Venom Jaden
by LegionnaireBlaze
Summary: What if Jaden had a Venom deck instead of his Hero deck. All rights to the first chapter belong to yugiohfan163, the ones after them will be the work of both me and him. Rated T because I'm a little paranoid.
1. Prologue

**Welcome, my fans and followers, to this story, originally posted as a chapter on yugiohfan163's page, he has allowed me to make it a full story, with him as my boss and co-writer. If you like what's written here then go checkout his page for more of his work. Now let's begin!**

* * *

In the large city of domino city, is where we find a young Jaden Yuki walking down the sidewalk with his backpack on. He was currently making his way down to the nearest card store for his newest cards. He had seen duels when he was a little baby and had been eager to get his own deck as soon as possible. Now his parents had finally let him go out and get his very first deck.

Jaden finally made it to the store and proceeded inside. He was astonished from all the cards that were either hung on the walls or were sitting in the display cabinets waiting to be purchased. He walked over to a special section which contained special cards. These decks had already been created with certain archetypes of monsters with supporting magic and trap cards.

He saw that each deck had a picture of the best card of the deck in front of each one. Jaden looked past several ones that looked cool, but just didn't seem to suit him. He finally stopped and stared at a certain picture. It was a picture of the deck''s best card. The card depicted a blue-skinned female shaped monster, the monster had a long serpent-like tail instead of a pair of regular legs, with an orange underside of it leading up to the monster's waist. It had two large blue serpents with orange undersides as her arms. She also had blue serpents as hair instead of regular hair. She didn't have a mouth, but had golden jewelry around her neck, and as a headdress for her forehead. The area around her chest had red spots that indicated her 'assets'. The one thing that really attracted Jaden's sight was her pure red eyes.

Jaden raised his hand and waited til an elderly man walked over. "Yes young man, what can I do for you?" asked the man looking at the young child.

"I'd like to purchase that deck." replied Jaden pointing at the deck behind the serpent goddess.

"Ah, I heard that one is a little tough to master." replied the man taking the deck out of the case and putting it on the counter. "Who knows, maybe you can master it." Jaden handed the money to the man and took the deck and headed home.

(Jaden's room)

Jaden had been shuffling through his deck the moment he got home and he was already coming up with strategies for different ones. He was shuffling through his cards again when he came across the one that had a picture in front of the deck. He pulled it out and stared directly into its eyes, as though they were beckoning him.

He pulled away for a moment and saw that the card was glowing the same blue color as the female's body. He instinctively dropped it and stood back a few steps. A small orb appeared out of the card and levitated to Jaden's eye level. It then began to take shape and coil around the young duelist. The light it was emanating finally dimmed down to reveal a shocking scene to a young Jaden.

There coiled around the youth's bed and the youth himself, was none other than Vennominaga, the Deity of Poisonous Snakes. Her long serpent tail was spread out around the bed and Jaden's feet. Her two serpent arms gave a few flicks of their tongues before turning to Jaden. Vennominaga herself seemed to be gazing at Jaden with an odd glint in her piercing red eyes. The kind of glint a predator would have in the presence of their prey.

Jaden suddenly found himself lifted up close to Vennominaga's face, due to his legs being wrapped up in Vennominaga's large tail. He could feel himself shake a little on the inside with fear from being in her piercing gaze. Any moment he was waiting for her to crush him with her large and powerful tail. He had closed his eyes just encase it happened soon. He didn't want to witness the end of his life.

"What is wrong, little one?" came the soft voice of Vennominaga as the duel spirit looked at the young brown haired child as he closed his eyes. 'He must be scared.' thought the serpent creature as she gently put him near her chest and wrapped him up in what was her version of a hug. The two serpents that were her arms gently sniffed the boy before giving him a few licks, causing the youth to giggle a little.

Jaden finally had enough giggling from the two serpents licking and looked into the sharp gaze of Vennominaga, and was mesmerized by how she looked up close. He could actually feel the scales at his touch from her hug. The young lad finally heard the question at looked at the duel spirit. "Nothing. I was just caught off guard. That's all." replied Jaden with a cute pout someone his age would make.

Vennominaga found it incredibly cute and gave him a tighter, yet still gentle hug and set him down on his bed. "Sorry if I scared you. I just wanted to get out and stretch." she emphasized this point by rolling out her large tail. "I can already tell you're confused by what's going on, right?" Jaden just gave a simple nod and waited for her to continue. "Well, I'm what certain people would call a duel spirit. There are thousands of duel spirits, most of which either live in the duel monster world, or have a human partner."

This sounded interesting to Jaden, so he crawled closer to hear more about it. "Duel monsters that have a human partner are known to be called spirit partners. Which brings me to the point I'm trying to make here. Would you like to be my partner?" came Vennominaga's question as Jaden let the words sink in.

He felt completely overjoyed that a real live duel spirit wanted to be his partner. He couldn't say yes fast enough before he found himself engulfed in another gentle hug and felt her scaly skin warming up a little.

"I had waited for a while before anyone bought the deck I was in, but I didn't know my partner would be this cute." replied Vennominaga causing the young duelist to blush in embarrassment for the compliment.

Jaden let out a small yawn and sadly had to get out the warm hug and crawled under his bed sheets. Vennominaga coiled around the bed and layed herself down on the other side of the bed and let her piercing red eyes go over Jaden's cute face before she let sleep overcome them both.

* * *

 **Once again this is all the work of yugiohfan163, but the next chapters will be the work of both me and yugiohfan163, so enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 1

***LegionnaireBlaze* Hello fans and followers to our next chapter of Venom Jaden. With me is the original author yugiohfan163.**

*Yugiohfan163* ZZZZZZZZ

 ***LB* WAKE UP!**

*Yugiohfan163* (Pulls pistol out and cocks the hammer while still sleeping before taking aim)

 ***LB* Oh no. Deadpool, help!**

*Cricket chirp*

 ***LB* DEADPOOL!**

 _*Deadpool* Chimichanga Kick! *Flies over and slams into LB*_

 ***LB* Ow.**

 _*Deadpool* Told you I'd get you back for the Chimichanga Smasher in chapter 5 of Dark Gaim._

*Yugiohfan163* (still shooting, reloads the pistol before shooting randomly in the room)

 _*Deadpool* *Takes pistol from Yugiohfan163* Bad author. *Dumps ice water on him*_

*Yugiohfan163* AHHHH! ICE AGE! (Jumps up)

 ***LB* Thanks.**

 _*Deadpool* You're welcome. Now if you'll excuse me I have a team to run. *Runs through the wall without stopping*_

 ***LB* A.U.N.T. HQ is the other way!**

*Yugiohfan163* Why you wake me up? I was enjoying a good dream involving April O'Neil and a lot of whip cream.

 ***LB* First, don't tell me those things, second I need you to help me here, and introduce our chapter, and how the idea first came to you.**

*Yugiofan163* Alright (Turns to the camera) It all started when my parents met, which may have been a Tuesday, and over time they came to love each other. Then one day my dad-

 ***LB* Not that far back!**

*Yugiohfan163* Oh, whoops. Well I was just sitting one day and when I was thinking about the series, I remembered a female duel monster not many people think about, which was Vennominaga. And seeing how I try to make new crack pairings, this popped up. It's rather simple really.

 ***LB* And what about Alexis and Yubel?**

*Yugiohfan163* Well I enjoy both girls like many fans. And if done right, we might be looking at a possible catfight between Vennominaga and Yubel. Of course this will take time, but that will give enough time for character development.

 ***LB* I see. And after, I'm guessing they make up and decide to share?**

*Yugiohfan163* Of course. You think making Jaden choose between one and leaving the other is what fans want? Nope. In the end he gets two lovely Duel Spirits for the price of one.

 ***LB* You mean sending his winning card designs into space along with Yubel?**

*Yugiohfan163* True it will be hard since Jaden found a new partner and she comes back into the picture, but getting their frustrations out later on will let them learn how much they care and love our protagonist.

 ***LB* I see. So everything turns out better than ever?**

*Yugiohfan163* Bingo.

 ***LB* And I'm guessing the road to his happily ever after is long, twisting, dangerous, and possibly life threatening** **?**

*Yugiohfan163* Would it be a good story without one?

 ***LB* If it was just a romance story, and not a Yu-Gi-Oh GX story, maybe.**

*Yugiohfan163* Long story short, it has everything what you need for yugioh gx, and hopefully this inspires others to go out and try pairing characters with more duel spirits. It's a very rare crack pairing.

 ***LB* I wouldn't call them crack pairings unless they are completely unable to work, and is a parody made for laughs.**

*Yugiohfan163* What would you call two characters paired together, who have never met or talked together, and are put into a romantic situation?

 ***LB* A new pairing that might get a lot of followers, like Perinaldo, and Japis. That's Peridot and Ronaldo, I found an tumblr blog about them and they have a daughter, and Lapis and Jasper, I am a fan of this pairing ever since I read a story on here titled "Together Forever" written by xJasper-Jazulix.**

*Yugiohfan163* Well until they make a new term for what I just said, I'll stick with Crack Pairings.

 ***LB* Call them what you want and I'll call them what I want. It's all about your point of view.**

*Yugiohfan163* Well that's about all I got to say at this moment.

 ***LB* Well see you at the end.**

*Yugiohfan163* Yup, but before they start, DEADPOOL! LB WAS CHECKING OUT LADY DEATH!

 _*Deadpool* I'm on the brink of death after I made copies of the Infinity Weapons for Creaturemaster to use against Bill Cipher! Of course I'm checking her out. And unless your dying, dead, or a fourth wall breaker you can't see Lady Death unless she wants you to._

*Yugiohfan163* Damn. I was hoping to see another Chimichanga kick.

 _*Deadpool* That's just a Rider Kick Deadpool style._

*Yugiohfan163* Well while they read the chapter, I'll be napping, ZZZZZZZZ.

 ***LB* Yugiohfan163 everyone, the human Kintaros. Now on with the show!**

* * *

"Aw man, I'm gonna be late for the exams!" exclaimed a young boy with two-toned brown hair, wearing a black shirt with a green snake image on it, along with blue jeans and a belt with a metal cobra head for a buckle. This boy is Jaden Yuki, master of the Venom deck he purchased a couple years ago, and partner of **Vennominaga, Deity of Poisonous Snakes**.

Said Duel Spirit was coiled around Jaden's waist while he ran. Her image stayed the same, except for the fact she was translucent, showing no one but her duelist could see her. "It might have helped if you set your alarm."

"Yeah well it would have helped if you had tried to wake me up too you know." he said to the Duel Spirit.

"I did, it's not my fault you sleep like a rock buried in logs." She replied to him.

Jaden kept booking it and rounded a corner before finding himself bumping into someone and landed on his butt with his cards scattering on the ground.

"Ahh, sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Jaden said hurriedly.

"It's quite alright." spoke the man. While Jaden rushed to get his cards, the man opened a deck case on his waist and pulled two cards out.

"Here." spoke the man. "I have a feeling these cards belong with you two."

Jaden looked up at the two cards held out and accepted them as the man turned and walked away. "Wait, two?"

"Jaden, that man could see me." spoke Vennominaga.

"Wait, wasn't he-? THE EXAMS!" he cried out seeing the time. He pocketed the cards before running off to where he needed to sign up.

At the spot, the man in charge was ready to close it when he and the girls accepting duelists heard something.

"Wait, I'm here!" called Jaden who climbed up a railing with some leaves in his hair. "Just made it." he gasped. "Please tell me I'm not too late?"

"No." the man said. "You're just in time."

Jaden grinned in victory before climbing over the railing and walking up to the desk.

"What is your name?" asked one of the girls.

"Jaden Yuki." he told the girl.

"Ah, the 'Venom Master', it's not every day we get a duelist like you signing up."

Jaden watched the girl put his name down as the man in the suit walked over. "I'll show you to the helicopter. It's ready to take the last batch over to where you'll be going to the next part of the exam."

"Okay." Jaden said. He followed the man as he went up a flight of stairs that lead to a landing pad with a helicopter on it.

"That's a big helicopter Jaden." said Vennominaga.

"You said it." Jaden walked over as the man opened the side door and climbed in before putting the belt on as the man shut the door and gave the signal to the pilot to start flying.

"Alright everyone, I hope you're all strapped in because we're lifting off." said the pilot.

"Alright, Vennominaga, here we go, off to the exams and then Duel Academy." said Jaden to his partner.

"And hopefully, we get in using the Hero deck you built." Vennominaga said to Jaden in a teasing tone.

"You mean the Hero deck WE built. And we will, I bet they won't even recognize me when I use the Hero deck, you and I both know it's the only other archetype I've mastered, with your help." He said to his long-time friend.

"And once we get in, you can really show your fangs." Vennominaga said to him.

"I wonder what those cards were Yugi gave us?" he wondered.

"Easy there Jaden. If people recognize you right now, it'll spoil the time when you can really get serious. And if you go using his name among these students, they might be jealous and try something. That and some might become rabid fans."

"Yeah, you're right, but I'm still seeing what they are." he told her. He reached down and opened his case and pulled his cards out. He shuffled through them before finding two cards that weren't there before he ran into the King of Games.

" **Winged** **Kuriboh** and **Yubel**." he muttered to himself. "Wonder why he gave these to us." he said before he heard what sounded like the coo of a dove.

"Jaden, we have company." Vennominaga said happily.

Jaden turned to his partner and saw Winged Kuriboh hovering right there in plain view of them.

"Well now I can see why he gave us Winged Kuriboh, but what about Yubel?" he said staring at the Yubel card while Vennominaga squeezed the stuffing out of Winged Kuriboh. "Wait, I remember now, I sent up a Yubel with my card designs into space, this is a long shot but if this is my Yubel then there should be a heart with an arrow going through it on the back."

Before he could flip the card over to check, he saw his partner still squeezing Kuriboh. "Uh, Vipes?"

"Yes?" she turned her head to Jaden.

"Can you stop giving Kuriboh an Anaconda hug?" he asked her.

"NEVER! He's too cute and huggable." she said.

Winged Kuriboh felt his body get squeezed again and was pleading for air from any high deity.

"He's running out of air." he deadpanned.

Vipes looked down at Kuriboh. "Oops." she said as she released her grip.

"Yeah, you might wanna get use to that." he remarked to the small fuzzball. "Now where was I? Oh yeah." he said as he flipped the card over. He didn't see a heart, just the regular design like any of the cards until he looked in the upper right corner.

"It is." he muttered with wide eyes as he stared at the little heart with the letters Y.B. + J.Y.

"What's wrong?" Vennominaga asked noticing Jaden seemed a little spooked.

"This is my Yubel."

"Your Yubel?"

"The one who use to put people in the hospital. The one I sent away before I met you." he replied showing Vipes the initials on the back.

"Aw, that's so cute. You had a crush on a Duel Spirit." teased Vipes.

"This coming from you, who cuddles me whenever we sleep?" he shot back with a grin.

"Well if that's how you're going to play it, then maybe I shouldn't anymore."

"You won't last a night." he challenged.

"Watch me." she shot back.

Before Jaden could speak up, he looked out the window and spotted what looked like the Duel Academy on an island.

"Looks like we're here Vipes, and let go of Kuriboh." he looked back at Vipes revealing her cuddling Kuriboh again.

"Oh you're no fun." she made what looked like a pouting face before letting go of the winged fuzzball Duel Spirit.

"Come on, we gotta get there before they forget about us." he said as they were exiting the helicopter.

The two Duel Spirits returned into his deck case before he started walking towards the school.

When he got there, he saw every applicant going towards a building that looked like a miniature arena. From there he saw each applicant follow a teacher to one of the spaces reserved for dueling. But during a Duel between a British applicant with black hair, and a Proctor he met up with an applicant with aqua/cyan hair color.

"That was way too close." remarked the blue-haired boy with glasses.

"What was too close?" Jaden asked as the kid jumped.

The kid took a moment to catch his heart rate before replying. "The duel. I barely won."

"Well I must have missed it, I'm still waiting for my duel. Jaden Yuki." he said introducing himself.

"I'm Syrus Truesdale." introduced the kid. "Wait, you haven't gone yet?"

"Nope."

"Well I hate to burst your bubble, but I thought every applicant had been informed that this was the last match."

"SAY WHAT?!" exclaimed Jaden and Vennominaga in horror.

"Yeah, sorry." Syrus told Jaden apologetically.

"I can't believe it, after everything I did today they're just gonna ignore a late-by-two-seconds applicant?!"

"Maybe they'll realize their mistake and call you down." Syrus said uncertainly

"You think?" he asked Syrus with hope.

"Maybe." he answered.

They were distracted as they saw the British applicant win. He won by blowing up his own monster and making the procter take most of the damage.

"Well there's another student for Duel Academy, meanwhile I'm stuck here." Jaden said glumly.

"Aw, come here." Vipes leaned down and wrapped her snake arms around Jaden in a hug.

"Thanks Vipes." Jaden whispered.

"You say something?" Syrus asked turning to Jaden.

"Huh, I didn't say anything." Jaden said.

"Yes you did." teased Vipes.

"Hush." he said back.

While they watched the duels, we cut down to a table with a few proctors watching. One of them standing out more than the rest.

"Well, we certainly have a plethora of powerful duelists this year." a man, woman, let's go with thing, said. "Are we almost done?"

"Almost, Doctor, there's just one late application left." a staff member said to the clown.

"Late? Well if they can't have the decency to apply on time, then they'll just have to try again next year." it said.

"He was only two seconds late sir." said another staff said.

"Come on, we still have enough time." said a third.

"I DON'T CARE! LATE IS RUDE!" he says, suddenly his phone starts to ring. He grabbed it and held it up. "WHAT!"

"Crowler." said a man with a jolly voice.

"Ah! Chancellor Sheppard!" he exclaimed.

"I hope you're not planning on cutting out any applicants again like you did with three fourths of the ones last year for confusing your gender." said Sheppard.

"Oh, no sir, I would never do that." spoke Crowler.

"Good, I want to give every one of them a chance to get into my school." said Sheppard.

"Yes sir. I'll do just that." replied Crowler before the call ended. 'Furry chined windbag.' Crowler thought as he got up from his seat.

"Sir, who'll be his opponent and which test deck will be used?" the final Proctor asked.

"Leave that to me." Crowler said as he was walking to the arena. "And we'll make sure this one fails, right Golem?" Crowler asked looking over his shoulder at a translucent **Ancient Gear Golem**. The titanic gear monster looked at Crowler and nodded his head. "I'm glad I met you Golem, we've been through a lot together haven't we, now to fail this student." Crowler said.

Back where were we last time, Jaden was talking with the winner of the last duel and sighed as he was still waiting and thought he was gonna be leaving soon, but soon heard "Jaden Yuki! Please proceed to the next available ring for your exam duel!"

"Well looks like they did see their mistake, see yah after the duel Syrus, Bastion." Jaden said to the Brit and the blue haired kid.

"Good luck Jay." said Syrus.

"I'll win it Sy, I am the best duelist here." Jaden said to his friend with a big grin.

"He's quite confident." Bastion said.

Jaden walked down to the last ring with Vipes out so she could watch up close. Then he saw his opponent, but more importantly he saw the Duel Spirit next to his opponent.

"So, you're the late applicant, right?" grinned Crowler holding his advanced duel disk.

"Yeah, and who are you? You must be strong considering your Spirit partner, or you're more like family."

"What? You can see him?" Crowler gasped out before taking notice of the Duel Spirit coiled around the boy's waist.

"Yeah, and I have one to. Meet Vipes."

"I'd love to keep chatting, but it's time to see whether you're fit for Duel Academy."

"Alright then Teach, let's duel." Jaden said activating his duel disk.

Crowler grinned and activated his duel disk. "Duel Vest on!"

"That's some sweet tech Teach, how do I get one of those?"

"This is only given to those who have gotten far as the staff of Duel Academy. It's not available to students. Or those who think they'll be students."

"So if they're reserved for the higher ups of the staff then what's that make you?"

"You're superior. Now enough talking and let's begin."

"Okay Teach, I'll start." Jaden said drawing his sixth card. "First I'll summon **Elemental Hero Bubbleman** and equip him with **Bubble Blaster** , then place two cards face down. Your move Teach."

A man with blue armor and a white cape appeared before a large bazooka-looking weapon appeared and he grabbed it, then two cards materialized behind Bubbleman face down.

 **Elemental Hero Bubbleman ATK: 800 - 1600**

Jaden's hand: 2

"Too easy." Crowler drew his sixth card. "I'll put my own two cards face down, then activate the spell card **Heavy Storm**."

A strong wind blew across the field as the face down cards and Bubble Blaster were destroyed.

 **Elemental Hero Bubbleman ATK: 1600 - 800**

"Uh, Teach? You do remember you had your own face down cards, right?"

"Oh I know." grinned Crowler. Suddenly an eerie fog started to roll in and two serpentine creatures appeared. "I destroyed my facedowns in order to gain these **Wicked Tokens**. And now I'll sacrifice them to summon my **Ancient Gear Golem**!"

The tokens glowed and disappeared before the behemoth of gears rose up from the ground.

 **Ancient Gear Golem ATK: 3000**

Crowler's hand: 2

"So that's the name of your partner, huh?"

"Yes, and now you will know his strength. Ancient Gear! Attack his monster!" said Crowler as the Golem reared back his giant fist and punched the ground in front of Bubbleman destroying the Hero.

"No, Bubbleman." Jaden said.

 **Jaden Life Points: 4000-1800**

"Feel like giving up? I understand if you do, not many can get back on their feet after an attack like that."

"You kidding? This just got fun real fast." grinned Jaden. "You sure know your stuff Teach."

"I'm glad someone I face understands that you can have fun and learn when losing. I end my turn."

Jaden drew.

Jaden's hand: 3

He looked at the cards in his hand. "Alright, I play **Pot of Greed** , which allows me to draw two new cards."

Jaden's hand: 4

"Perfect, I play the spell card **Polymerization** and fuse **Elemental Hero Avian** and **Elemental Hero Burstinatrix** together to create my favorite Hero."

A man with a green suit and wings and a lady with pale skin and a red outfit appeared before swirling into a vortex. Then out of the vortex appeared a beastly man with red and green skin with a wing on one side of his body, and a dragon head for a hand on the other. " **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman**!"

 **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman ATK: 2100**

"Next I'll play the field spell **Skyscraper**." Jaden said as large buildings appeared around them. The buildings were taller than Ancient Gear Golem.

"And that's not all. With this field spell's ability, if a monster on my side with Hero in its name attacks a monster with higher attack points, my monster gains 1000 attack points."

 **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman ATK: 2100 - 3100**

"Now attack his monster!" Jaden called as Flame Wingman flew up to the top of the largest building. His entire body lit up with flames before he flew at the golem.

"Not so fast young scholar, I activate the quick-play spell card **Ancient Gear Formation: Wall**. This spell card changes my monster from attack to defense position and makes it unable to be destroyed by battle."

The colossal monster got on one knee with its arms crossed before it was slammed into by Flame Wingman.

"Well I have a spell too Teach."

"Impossible, you don't have any more cards in your hand."

"Who said anything about my hand?"

"You mean?"

"Yep, from my graveyard I activate **Hero's Revenge**. This card can only be activated from my graveyard when I fail to destroy one of my opponent's monsters by battle. Now not only does my monster gain another attack, but your monster loses it's new ability, so Ancient Gear Golem say hello to the scrapheap." grinned Jaden.

Suddenly the Golem begins to shake violently, while parts start to rust, or crack

"No Golem!"

"And with Flame Wingman's ability, now you take damage equal to your monster's attack."

Flame Wingman flies up into the top of the city covered in flames and then flies toward the rusted Golem. He broke through the golem and slammed into Crowler.

 **Crowler Life Points: 4000 - 1000**

"Your turn." grinned Jaden.

Crowler drew his card.

Crowler's Hand: 2

"I set two cards face down and end my turn."

Jaden drew.

Jaden's Hand: 1

"Flame Wingman, attack him directly!" said Jaden.

The Hero pointed his dragon head hand at Crowler and shot a blast of fire at the teacher.

Crowler was about to push the button to active one of his cards, but stopped and smiled as the flames hit him.

 **Crowler Life Points: 1000 - 0**

"All right, I won!" Jaden pumped his fists into the air.

"Yes you did young scholar, and as Vice-chancellor I gladly welcome you to Duel Academy."

"Vice-chancellor, no offense meant but, I kinda thought you were a mascot or something."

"If it's the outfit and makeup I can understand. I'm still making up for a bet I lost."

"So what do I do now if I'm in?"

"You follow one of the staff members and they'll take you to a table where the person at the table will give you a jacket colored according to which dorm you're now in."

"Gotcha." Jaden said as he started to go back to his friends.

"Wait." Crowler said.

"Huh, what is it now Teach?"

"What's your name?"

"I'm Jaden Yuki."

"I can tell you'll do great things while you're here Mr. Yuki, now run along before you don't get a jacket."

Jaden nodded and headed back up the steps to his friends.

"Hey guys." Jaden said to his friends.

"That was amazing Jay!" Syrus cried out with a smile.

"Indeed, I honestly expected you to fail, no offence, but too much confidence can be your downfall." said Bastion.

"I know, someone keeps telling me that." Jaden chuckled with Vipes still wrapped around him, with Winged Kuriboh now hovering next to his head.

"And that concludes the final exam! Please proceed this way to get your dorm jackets!" called one of the proctors to the ones who passed.

"And for the ones who didn't pass their exam, proceed this way to the helicopter so we can drop you back off at the city." said another Proctor.

The students split up with Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion walking with the group to a table.

"Name please." the staff member asked.

"Jaden Yuki."

"Okay, here's your jacket and directions to your dorm." she said handing him a red jacket and a small map with a location circled on it.

Jaden accepted it and stepped out of line so the others could get theirs.

"I wonder why they have different dorms, a single dorm would have been simpler." said Jaden putting on his jacket.

"Tell that to Seto Kaiba." said Syrus.

"Why?"

"He's the owner."

"Really?"

"You didn't know that, it's common knowledge." said Bastion

"I never payed much attention to the news."

Bastion places his hand on his head after hearing Jaden's reply.

"I'm starting to wonder how you beat the Vice-chancellor in a Duel." Bastion said.

"So do we just follow these maps?" asked Syrus looking at his.

"I think so." said Jaden. "It says our dorm is near the ocean after heading through a forest."

"Well it says my dorm is away from yours." stated Bastion. "Actually it says it's really close to where we are now."

"Looks like we're neighbors."

"Yes, and if I'm reading our maps right then your dorm should be that way." Bastion said pointing down a path through a big grouping of trees.

"Let's go Sy!" Jaden grabbed Syrus by the shoulder and dragged him down the path.

"Wait Jay, slow down!" Syrus shouted. "I'm starting to lose feeling in my arm!"

Jaden though kept going and the two of them spotted a building up ahead. Though calling it a building was being generous, it looked like a two story outhouse with rooms and a red roof.

"That's our dorms?" Syrus asked in disbelief.

"WOULD YOU LOOK AT THIS VIEW!" Jaden exclaimed happily as he overlooked from the cliff edge near the dorm.

"Woah! You're right Jay, this view is amazing." Syrus said to Jaden.

"Not bad." commented Vipes.

"Coo" cried Kuriboh.

"It's a lot better than home." said an unknown voice.

Jaden, Vipes, and Kuriboh looked to where Syrus was standing and saw a Duel Spirit next to him!

"Uh, did you just say something Sy?" Jaden asked since he didn't want to jump the gun and figured the spirit wasn't his.

"Huh?" Syrus asked looking to Jaden. "Hey you have Spirit Partners too?" Syrus asked now noticing Vipes and Winged Kuriboh.

"You can see them too?"

"Yeah, I thought I was the only one, at least until I saw the Vice-chancellor and his Golem."

"I told him there were others, but we never found anyone else, so he didn't believe me." said **Steam Gyroid**.

"Well looks like we've been found out." chuckled Jaden.

"With this many duelists with Spirit Partners popping up, I'm going out on a limb here and saying Bastion, and the next person we meet will have them too." said Vipes.

"You think so?" asked Jaden.

"There was the Vice-chancellor, Syrus, and you. Three for three. If this is a dueling academy then you can expect at least a few Duel Spirits." said Vipes.

"Maybe we should find our dorm rooms to continue. Otherwise we might look crazy." suggested Syrus.

"The kid's right, let's go." said Steam Gyroid.

Both students walked up the stairs and tried opening the nearest door.

"Wait, didn't they give either of you a room number?" asked Vipes.

"Huh, oh yeah." Jaden said pulling out a slip of paper. "I was wondering what this was." he said opening the paper. "Room 211, what about you Syrus?"

"Same."

"Looks like we got lucky." said Steam Gyroid.

They walked over to the door with the number and found it unlocked.

"Come on let's get inside." Jaden said opening the door and finding a translucent Des Koala lying on the floor. "Uh, guys? Koalas don't live around here, right?"

"No, why?" Syrus asked before he looked in the room. "You're kidding right?"

They walked in and saw the Duel Spirit open its eyes and look at them.

It kept staring at them until it grunts and rolls onto its stomach.

"Must be lazy." joked Jaden.

"He's a koala, he's supposed to be lazy, or was that sloths? But more importantly I finally have roommates that have their own partners." a voice called from the bed.

They looked at the top bunk and saw a guy resting in it. He looked exactly like a koala save his coloring.

"So you're our roommate?" asked Syrus.

"Yep, name's Chumley Huffington."

"I'm Syrus Truesdale."

"I'm Jaden Yuki, this is Winged Kuriboh." he said pointing to the flying puffball.

"I'm Vennominaga, but Jaden calls me Vipes."

"Name's Steam Gyroid kid."

"Well you might as well take the last two beds."

"Thanks." said Jaden. He and Syrus walked over and took the beds.

"So how long have you had a Spirit Partner Chumley?" asked Syrus.

"Since I was much smaller."

"Can that get any simpler?" Jaden asked jokingly.

"Alright, it was when I started playing."

"Same for me." said Syrus. "Well, if I'm being specific, it was when my brother got me my first deck, the one I'm currently using."

"What about you Jaden?" asked Chumley.

"When I first got my real deck."

"I'm guessing it's not the Hero deck you used in your exam." said Syrus.

"Not even close."

"Looks like the Venom deck to me." said Chumley.

"Bingo."

"So Vennominaga I can understand, but the Winged Kuriboh?" Syrus asked.

"That I don't understand either." remarked Chumley.

"I got Winged Kuriboh from a guy I accidentally ran into." said Jaden.

"Who?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Just tell us."

"Yugi Muto."

"WHAT?!" they both exclaimed.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you." Jaden said rubbing his ears.

"That's crazy." remarked Chumley.

"You can ask Vipes, she'll say the same thing."

Said Duel Spirit nodded. "Not only did he look like the King of Games, but he could see me as well." she said.

"That's….incredible." Syrus got out.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Jaden said as he got up to open the curtain. "Woah, it got dark real fast." he remarked.

"Time to hit the hay." yawned Chumley.

"Well let's get to sleep, we're supposed to have our first school day tomorrow." said Jaden.

The others nodded as all three laid in the beds to relax.

"Good night everyone." Jaden said as the Duel Spirits returned to the decks, except Des Koala who was fast asleep on the floor.

As they turned the lights off, a small glow could be seen in Jaden's deck case.

* * *

 ***LB* Hello everyone, and welcome back, I had fun watching this. DEADPOOL GET AWAY FROM MY KEYBOARD!**

 _*Deadpool* Calm down I was only typing what you would write._

 **.*LB* I would have written 'read', not 'watch'.**

*Yugiohfan163* Just give him the keyboard back.

 _*Deadpool* I thought you were still hibernating_ _._

*Yugiohfan163* And I thought you were trying to peek at Lady Death's panties, not everyone's right.

*?* OH DEADPOOL!

 _*Deadpool* Hide me! *Dives under table*_

*Yugiohfan163* (Turns to see Lady Death stomp into the room) He's under the table.

 ***LB* Don't forget to let Maddie, Kitty, and Pinkie in on the fun, Milady.**

*Death* Oh I will, not only did he skip the first A.U.N.T. meeting, but some of my personal belongings are missing, and it's not the underwear.

*Yugiohfan163* Who knew Deadpool was a stalker?

 ***LB* So what did he take? And I think the readers are now curious about what A.U.N.T. is. Shall we tell them?**

*Yugiohfan163* I think so.

 ***LB* A.U.N.T. stands for Anti-evil Unstoppable Neutralization Taskforce. It was formerly known as the Anti-immortal Unstoppable Neutralization Taskforce, until Death joined.**

*Yugiohfan163* And now they know!

 ***LB* But she hasn't told us what Deadpool took from her, speaking of said devil I think he ran while we were talking.**

*Yugiohfan163* If you go you can still catch him.

*Death* Thank you, I'll tell you what he took later. GET BACK HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN YOU SPINELESS CHICKEN! *Runs after him*

 _*Deadpool* Good she fell for my robot double. *Cue snare net covering Deadpool* NO!_

*Death* You must really think I'm stupid. *Grabs the net and drags him away*

 _*Deadpool* BLAZE SAVE ME!_

 ***LB* You're on your own this time.**

*Yugiohfan163* Glad she's gone. I snatched this off Deadpool. (Shows pinup of Lady Death in a bikini)

 ***LB* And I think I found what she was hunting him for. *Shows a scythe that says 'Property of Hela, ruler of Hel and known as Lady Death'***

*Yugiohfan163* So should we discuss any points of the chapter or just end this episode sooner than expected?

 ***LB* Let's talk a little then enjoy Deadpool getting interrogated by Hela, she makes it really entertaining.**

*Yugiohfan163* Well for starters, Crowler is nicer in this and more people have Duel Spirits compared to canon. So there's that

 ***LB* And like canon Jaden ran into Yugi only this time Yugi gave him two cards, one of which should be in space.**

*Yugiohfan163* The reason for this will be explained much later on, but technically, that Yubel card is the same.

 ***LB* And it's revealed that this Jaden had a little crush on Yubel when he was younger on account of the heart drawing on the back.**

*Yugiohfan163* This will come into play later on, so don't miss it

 ***LB* I sure won't, now let's go watch Deadpool get interrogated for a couple hours then give her the scythe back and tell her it was under his bed. I'll bring popcorn.**

*Yugiohfan163* I ain't givin this picture back!

 ***LB* Keep the picture and face the wrath of Deadpool, cause it's his, and Hela, cause it's her on there.**

*Yugiohfan163* I'll take my chances.

 ***LB* May the gods have mercy on you.**

*Yugiohfan163* See ya next time folks. Check out my stories!

 ***LB* Th-th-th-th-that's all folks! And check out my stories to. Now let's go! *Grabs a bowl of popcorn as he leaves the room***

 _*Deadpool* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! OW!_

 ***LB* Bye. *hits red button and fades to black***


	3. Chapter 2

***LB* Welcome fans and followers to our newest chapter, with me once again is yugiohfan163.**

Yo.

 ***LB* Thank you for being awake this time.**

Well let's just wait and see if that stays true.

 ***LB* Well shall we start the chapter or keep talking and make the readers wait even longer?**

Let them wait! We will make them wait until we deem it good enough! (laughs maniacally)

 ***LB* Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Okay, I'm bored now.**

Then let's give them a new addition.

 ***LB* Well then let's start the show!**

* * *

 **Duel Academy Red Dorm**

"Cock-a-doodle-doo!" a rooster crows signaling the sun rising.

In one of the rooms, two of the boys groaned while Jaden sat up and stretched his arms out. "Man, I haven't slept that good in a while." Jaden said as he got out of his bunk.

"How can you be awake this early?" groaned Chumley.

"It's because of me." Vennominaga said as she appeared from the Deck alongside Winged Kuriboh who was trapped in her arms again.

"That doesn't mean we need to get up, does it?" Syrus asked.

"If you got up now you stay up, the day is early and that means we have time to ourselves, also I lost our bet Vipes." said Jaden.

"I told you I could go one night without cuddling you while we slept." Vennominaga said.

"Yeah, but you snuggled with Winged Kuriboh instead of me, so I'm not sure if that means I actually won or I lost still." Jaden said with a questioning look while he thought about that.

"Well then I better consider it my win just to be sure." Grinned Vennominaga.

Winged Kuriboh tried to wiggle his way out of Vennominaga and her grip on him, but all he managed to do was make himself more tired.

"Well you guys can sleep in if you want, but I'm going to get breakfast." said Jaden as he stepped over Des Koala to get to the door. "And let go of Winged Kuriboh before he suffocates."

"But he seems fine."

"He's trying to escape." Jaden deadpanned.

She looked and saw the spirit halfway out of her grip. "Oh, fine, if he doesn't like my hugs then I won't give him any anymore." she said as she let go of Winged Kuriboh while she thought 'I will never stop cuddling you my precious.'

Jaden and his spirits walked out of the dorm and downstairs for food as he heard footsteps coming from his room.

"Wait for us Jay." Syrus said as he hurried to catch up with his friend.

"Yeah slow down, I can't run that fast." Chumley said while he wheezed from his asthma.

The three students walked down and met up with the rest of the Slifer students in the hall for food.

"Well this is nice, small, cozy, feels like a home doesn't it guys?" Jaden asked his new friends.

"You said it Jay." spoke Syrus.

"I've seen better, but this is nice." said Chumley.

"Hey look, our Headmaster's a cat." said a freshman Slifer.

"I highly doubt that." Jaden sweatdropped.

"Welcome students to your first year here at Duel Academy." said a tall man with black-grey hair and squinted eyes with glasses as he came into view from behind a curtain. "I'm Professor Banner, your Headmaster and teacher of History and Duel Alchemy. I know what you're all thinking, 'how can Alchemy be related to Dueling', and I'll explain in our class today, but first let's introduce ourselves to each other."

"This stuff is delicious." said Jaden as he was eating his breakfast.

"Not bad." replied Syrus digging into his own tray.

"I still think this is good and I've had it three years in a row, but it still doesn't hold a candle to grilled cheese sandwiches." said Chumley eating his own food.

"Wonder if we get seconds." Spoke Jaden.

"Well, since some of us can't wait let's dig in." said Banner with a smile.

The students cheered before all of them dug in.

Later Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley, along with their Duel Spirits are seen heading toward a medium sized building near the Academy, the same one, or at least similar to, the one the dueling portion of the entrance exams were held.

"I'm already dreading classes." spoke Syrus.

"Come on Syrus school hasn't even started yet, live a little and stop worrying." said Jaden.

"Won't work, Syrus is too worried over the little things, has been for a while now kid." said Steam Gyroid.

"Did ya have to tell him that?" sighed Syrus.

"Yes, you need to stop worrying but you won't." said Steam Gyroid.

"Jaden use to do that all the time." Spoke Vennominaga.

"How'd he get over it?" asked Syrus.

"I told him he either stops or I'd stop cuddling him."

"Wow, you must've really liked the attention." Syrus said.

"I didn't have that many friends, mainly because I was one of the few on my street that could see or hear Duel Spirits." said Jaden reluctantly.

"I could count the number of friends he had on my snakes teeth." Vennominaga said.

"Sorry to hear that." Spoke Syrus.

"Yeah, well I've got more now, and even better is they have partners of their own which means even more friends." Jaden said with a smile.

"Wow, look at the size of this place." Syrus said as they entered the building revealing a small circular duel arena surrounded by seats for the students and teachers.

"Hey, Slifers, why're you in here?" said someone.

They turned and saw a teen with black hair that seemed to drape over his head with the ends slightly spiky. He wore the blue uniform to show he was an Obelisk student.

"Who're you?" asked Jaden.

"Chazz Princeton, now talk. What're you three doing here?"

"I was showing them one of the Academy's Duel arenas, I'm their senior dormmate and was showing them around before class." Chumley said.

"I figured that, I meant why do you have duel spirits, I haven't met any others besides the ones in Obelisk, I was kinda hoping one of you would Duel each other."

The three stared at Chazz in surprise.

"You can see them?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, I can see and hear them, but I don't have one personally." said Chazz.

"Well don't we have classes to get to first?" Asked Syrus.

Suddenly Chazz's PDA went off.

"That's my alarm for when classes are about to start for the day, come on I don't want to be late." he says as he jumps down from the stands and runs off.

"Huh, he seemed decent." Jaden said as he took off after Chazz.

"Wait up." Syrus said as he sprinted to keep up with Jaden.

"More running, why do I have to have asthma?" Chumley said as he tried to keep up with the others.

Eventually they reached the classroom and entered before taking some seats as the bell rang.

"Safe." Jaden chuckled as he sat with Syrus and Chumley sat down beside him.

"We almost got struck out." Syrus said going with the joke.

"But we're home free." said Chumley.

As more students arrived, Crowler entered and walked over to the desk near the bottom.

"Settle down class, as some of you already know, I'm Doctor Crowler, and I am the Vice-Chancellor, headmaster of the Obelisk Blue male dorm, and one of the teachers here at Duel Academy, this class is dueling basics, here I'll be teaching you, or for some of you reviewing what you already know, to ensure you succeed at your duels both in and out of the Academy. Now for our first question, who can name the types of Spell cards, formerly known as Magic cards, and Trap cards, how about you Miss Rhodes?" Crowler said as he directed the question to a blonde headed girl in the Obelisk section.

"Yes sir." Alexis said as she stood up. "Spell cards can be grouped into normal, ritual, quick-play, field, continuous, and equip, while Trap cards can be grouped into continuous, counter and normal Trap cards."

"Well done Miss Rhodes. Nothing short of what I'd expect from an Obelisk student." praised Crowler.

"Thank you sir," Alexis said as she bowed then sat back down.

"Now who can describe a Field Spell card, you Slifer, what's your name please?" Crowler said while pointing at Syrus.

"Oh! Um, I'm Syrus Truesdale, and a field spell is used to effect monsters, like increase or decrease attack and defense."

Very good, but it's more detailed than that Mister Truesdale, a field spell card can affect the attack and/or defense, and on some occasions a monster's level, or it affects their summoning conditions, but only monsters of specific types or attributes will gain these bonuses, or setbacks in a few cases, you may sit down now Mister Truesdale." said Crowler.

Syrus sat back down with a sigh.

"Don't look so down Mister Truesdale, not everyone can remember everything there is to every card or strategy, even dueling prodigies needed to keep studying to get where they are or where they hope to go." said Crowler.

"Yes Mister Crowler." said Syrus a little happier.

"Now would anyone care to name a field spell and it's effects?" Crowler said.

Later we see Syrus, Chumley, Chazz, Alexis, and Jaden in Banner's Dueling Alchemy class.

"Now students, those that were here this morning when I introduced myself, I said I would explain the connection between alchemy and dueling, but first Syrus could you please bring me Pharaoh?" said Banner.

"Pharaoh?"

"Yes, my pet cat at your feet, unless you'd prefer to minor as a scratching post." he said with a small chuckle.

Syrus looked down at the large tabby cat who let out a yawn.

"Here we go." said Syrus as he lifted Pharaoh and gave him to Banner.

"Thank you, now class, what do you see here?" Banner asked as he held up two vials of chemicals.

"Chemicals?"

"You could say that, or you could say I was holding parts of a powerful concoction, because just as you can fuse two or more monsters you can also mix different chemicals together to get something incredibly powerful." Banner said as he mixed the two vials together which resulted in a miniature explosion. "And just as deadly." he said coughing from the unexpected explosion.

"So what was that about?"

"It was supposed to be a small chemical reaction between vinegar and baking soda water, but I think I may have mixed up my chemicals on accident."

"Was it meant to symbolize dueling?" asked Jaden.

"In a way, because even in dueling accidents or mistakes can happen, for example, you could have cards necessary for one fusion monster but accidentally summon a different fusion monster, for example, Cyber Twin Dragon requires two Cyber Dragons but those same materials could be used to summon Pair Cycroid which requires two machine type monsters that have the same name." said Banner.

"Huh, I never considered that."

"And that is just one example of the similarities between dueling and alchemy."

"What else is there?"

"Well, there's-" Banner stopped when his PDA rang which signaled the class to switch, mainly because they were having the lesson in a small house similar to the Slifer Dorm. "Perhaps next time. Right now it's off to your next class."

All of them nodded before heading to their next class, a class which many students dreaded, gym class.

"I really don't like this." spoke Chumley.

"Why, because of your asthma, or because of your size?" asked Jaden.

"Both."

"Well cheer up, you've gone this long without dying." said Jaden trying to lighten the mood.

"Bad choice of words." groaned Chumley.

"Hello everyone, for those new to the Academy, my name is Miss Fontaine and I'm the nurse, gym teacher, and headmistress of the Obelisk Blue girl's dorm." said a woman with red hair and wearing a female Obelisk Blue outfit.

Half the guys there thought she was pretty since some of them were blushing, although it was mainly from the new Obelisk Blue dorm members.

"Today we'll be starting off with a few laps to get the year started."

"Yes ma'am." said some of the students as they began to walk, jog, or run laps around the gym. Some stayed ahead, but the rest either went slower or outright were struggling.

"You okay Chumley?" Jaden asked his friend.

"Yeah….just…..tired….." He panted.

"Be glad we're allowed to do something other than run." said Syrus jogging alongside them.

"Just try and pace yourself."

"Easy….for….you….to….say….you….don't….have….asthma…."

"Wanna sit down?"

"Yes….please…."

"Okay. Miss Fontaine, would it be alright if we stopped for now, Chumley's chest is starting to hurt."

"Go ahead. If need be, let me know if it's getting worse and I'll take a check on him."

"Thank you." Jaden said as he helped Chumley to a bench. "You gonna be alright?"

"I...think...so…" Chumley said as he started to catch his breath.

"Well, it's a good thing Miss Fontaine's also the nurse." said Syrus

"We're lucky." spoke Jaden.

"That's..what..I..thought..on..my..first..year..here.." said Chumley who was having an easier time talking.

(Timeskip)

Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley are in their dorm room talking about new strategies when Jaden's PDA goes of. He picked it up and hit the button.

"Hello?" asked Jaden

"Hey Slifer." said a familiar voice.

"Oh, hey Chazz." said Jaden.

"Listen, I want you to meet me at the Obelisk Blue dueling arena, the place we met at, and bring your disk and deck." said Chazz.

"You sure? Isn't it a little late to duel in the arena?"

"It's fine as long as we don't get caught, and even if our battle gets interrupted we can duel again later." said Chazz.

"Alright, meet you there."

"Are we really going this late at night Jay?" Syrus asked.

"Yup." he nodded with a grin.

"Why do I think this will end badly?" Vennominaga asked herself.

"Cause you're a worrywart."

"Well thanks for the complement Jaden." Vennominaga said sarcastically.

He just chuckled before they walked out of the room.

A short while later the three of them and their partners are at the designated place.

"So you made it." said Chazz with a smirk.

"Yeah, and this is gonna be sweet." grinned Jaden.

"Hold it." a feminine voice said.

The four of them turned to see who had said that and saw Alexis Rhodes.

"Hey Alexis." said Chazz and Jaden.

"You all might want to start running to your dorms, security's on their way here right now!" Alexis whisper-yelled.

"Seriously? I wanted to duel." Jaden complained as he and the others started to run.

"We'll just have to have our duel later, see ya." said Chazz as he and Alexis headed off towards their respective gender specific dorms.

"Well that was a waste." Spoke Syrus.

"Yeah, but at least I know he'll keep his word on a rematch." said Jaden.

"Can we go back to bed?" asked Chumley.

"What do you think we're going to be doing when we get back to our dorm room?" asked Syrus.

"Then I'm good."

"Now let's at least try to get to our dorm before we're caught." said Jaden who started to speed walk towards the Slifer dorm.

The rest followed while luck was on their side and they reached the dorm.

 **Crowler's Office**

Here we see Crowler sitting at his desk going over the latest scores for a few of the freshmen students, namely Jaden, Syrus, Chazz, and Bastion.

"Hmm, they really are good students, especially Mr. Yuki, maybe I can have an old friend test him to see how he does under extreme pressure, perhaps it's time to call in Timothy, or Titan, as he calls himself while he's working."

Crowler looks toward a picture on his desk which shows a much younger Crowler and a young boy with him smiling and waving at the camera.

"It'll be good to see my little brother again."

* * *

 ***LB* Well that ending was a bit of a twist.**

Yeah, didn't see that coming.

 ***LB* Well, this is an AU so a few things will be different, I just didn't expect Titan to be related to Crowler in this one, and did you see the size of Titan in the original series, guess Crowler can't call Timothy 'little brother' anymore.**

Yes, but is it just me, or are all the main obstacles a little too easy to be good?

* **LB* I'm sure the duel with Titan will be hard, he is a hypnotist and let's not forget the test's that I** **think Crowler will try to, or will succeed at, pulling off.**

Well if we have nothing else to say, I'm gonna go and do tequila shots with Deadpool.

 ***LB* Well have fun with the childish fourth wall breaker who enjoys the thought of death.**

I'll tell him you said hi.

 ***LB* Thanks, you're a real friend, and by friend I mean fiend.**

Hahahahahah! I try.

 ***LB* Well see you next time everyone. *hits red button***

 ***FADE TO BLACK***

WAIT! That's the light switch? Wow I was way off.

 ***LB* What did you think it was, a doomsday button?**

Well I didn't, Deadpool did. I honestly thought that was hooked up to a pretzel dispenser?

 ***LB* Since we're still talking I think I pressed the wrong red button, hold on a bit.**

Hey look! A penny! (reaches down and accidentally flips a switch on the wall) Oops.

 ***LB* Wait that's the lever I was supposed to pull when the chapter began so the red button would pop up out of the floor.**

Then what happens if the button is out and the lever is pulled?

 ***LB* End of current transmission. And I mean after the right button is pressed. Because I never pulled the lever I must of just turned off the lights instead of cutting our video feed.**

Well if we're still airing, that means I have time for MY own segment! List of ways to annoy people!

 ***LB* That'll have to wait till later, I'm pressing the right red button now. *pushes big red button* Ciao!**

 ***END TRANSMISSION***


End file.
